


Updraft

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Riders AU, Fantasy, Gen, Hannibal Extended Universe, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Adam is a gifted dragon tamer, born to be this way.Nigel is a nobody, feral and living at the expense of others.Fate has its ways of bringing unlikely allies together in times of need.





	Updraft

**Author's Note:**

> A few things!  
> This popped into my head and i just had to get this out of my brain! 
> 
> Vfarda - vehfahrda - money 
> 
> Galaeth - Welsh for Galaxy

A low rumble shook the ground, disturbing the loose stones on the cave floor. A beast hid deep within, size and might that could scare even the bravest of men. Yet here was a young man, in a simple tunic and cloak approaching. Entering the lair. Another earth shaking noise came from the cave. The man didn’t stop, didn’t flinch. Fearless. 

 

Adam smiled when he saw it. A large dragon with deep blue scales, glistening with tiny crystals embedded in them. They twinkled like stars on a clear night. 

 

“Galaeth, it’s time to wake up.” he whispered, and another earth shaking growl, snore, was interrupted. It rose in pitch to a scratchy whine. 

 

“Galaeth, come on. We have to go to the mountains. Just in case that nest is still abandoned.” It just elicited another raspy whine, but the dragon rolled, pushing his hoard in large waves as he got himself right side up. 

 

“Perhaps we could wait to check nests until the late afternoon?” Galaeth did not speak words, but vibrations from his throat. Adam could understand. He was special.

 

“It’s going to be hot today, and my britches are already bothering me.” Adam explained. 

 

Adam got the riding saddle ready, nothing like a horse saddle. It was specially made to wrap about the neck, and the very base of the wings to keep it secure. He lined it with sheep hide. If he were a dragon he wouldn’t want the leather rubbing against him all the time. 

 

While he prepared, Galaeth tried to sneak a few more minutes of sleep in. Adam would give him a disapproving huff, and Galaeth, sensitive to his emotions, would stir and sit himself up. He perched, like a grumpy cat. A fifteen ton grumpy cat. 

 

The saddle was prepared, and Adam clambered up his friends legs with help from his head and tail. 

 

“Why are you irritated?” Galaeth asked, thin muzzle tilted back to look directly at Adam with a deep green eye. 

 

“My britches are rubbing my thighs and I don’t like it.” He explained, tugging on the fabric as emphasis, and an attempt to relieve the prickly feeling. 

 

Galaeth was quiet in thought. He didn’t know much about human fashion, but he mused perhaps the fleece that lined his saddle might work for Adam? He knew better than to start poking suggestions at him now though. Instead, he took long strides out into the afternoon sun, making sure not to let Adam get knocked on anything.  

 

Even more stunning in the sun, Galaeth’s wings shifted iridescently, rainbows dancing like the northern lights across the membrane. These too were flecked with ‘stars’. The little crystals throughout his body glistened and reflected light. When the sun hit just right, small rainbows could be traced along the ground around him. 

 

He could feel Adam shifting on his back, bracing for lift off. He didn’t have to ask if he was ready. He broke out into a run. A dragons run is much like a large cats, lunging motions. Surprisingly smooth, and much faster than other gigantic creatures could. His wings spread, and caught the updraft, and they were off. 

 

The climb was a smooth, but slow process. Humans were sensitive little creatures. He knew Adam’s blood needed time to adjust to the changes in atmosphere. Galaeth still had a chuckle every once in awhile at the thought of it. These itty bitty creatures creating bonds with the only creature that was above them on the food chain. Typical human behavior he supposed. He found Adam to be especially crafty. Like the foxes in the woods, conniving, squirming their way into places they shouldn’t be. Like on the back of a dragon. 

 

“Galaeth?” despite their time together, Adam always seemed timid. Not out of fear of the dragon himself, just of speaking in general. “Don’t forget where the nest was.” 

 

Ever patient, Galaeth nodded his head, the spikes along his neck contracting and then stretching with the action. He banked, body going from parallel to vertical of the ground. Adam hung on, leg muscles accustomed to gripping the saddle, feet tucked into the closed stirrups. He refused to use the leg straps. They rubbed too much. 

 

After their sharp turn, they were within the mountains in minutes. High enough that breathing felt more difficult. An elixer kept Adam’s blood accustomed to the lack of oxygen, despite it costing most of the Vfarda he earned. It was essential for his life now. 

 

The dirt was whipped, small rocks flying as Galaeth brought them down for a smooth landing. He helped Adam down with his tail. Adam adjusted his pants, then began walking along the rocky ledge. It was a few square miles, though for a dragon it seemed like a ‘small’ space. 

The nest was just a few hundred feet in, burrowed under a ledge. Galaeth kept his distance, but made sure all was well. It was Adams job to find these lost hatchlings. There were no dragon tracks, or evidence besides their own upturning of the mountain sands. 

 

Once he was closer however, Adam saw something beside the nest. Tree? Not even the enchanted saplings grew that fast. A few more steps and Adam stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

“Adam, what is it? You are in danger?” Galaeth asked, still at their landing spot. The voice echoed in Adam’s mind, and he shivered from it. It never stopped feeling intrusive, though not completely unwelcome. 

“I don’t know, there’s another human- wait!” Adam was ripped out of his frozen state when he saw the figure picking up an egg, and trying to smash it against a rock. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Stop that!” Adam cried in a voice that didn’t even feel like his own. The figure seemed unafraid, but did set the egg down. 

 

“Adam, think before you act.” The warning went unheeded as Adam was already drawing his dagger from his belt. 

 

“Get away from there!” He snarled. Now that he was closer he could make out features. Long blonde hair, sharp cheekbones, and deep eye sockets. Uneven lips pressed in an unreadable expression. Not that Adam could easily read that anyways. 

“Get out of here, kid. These have been here for days. Guys gotta eat.” As he spoke, the man picked up an egg to try and smash it. 

 

Adam shrieked, lungs burning as he covered the ground between them. “No no no!” He snarled, now just a few feet away. This man drew a sword in retaliation, and abandoned his egg to get into a blocking position. 

 

He was too out of breath to say much, but he shook his head, “You can’t do that. They’re mine.” Adam hated lying, and that was not a good lie at all. 

 

“You laid these? Now that I have to see.” The gruff man smirked as he spoke, his eyes not leaving Adam. This made Adam wilt. Not only was his lie bad, but he hated being stared at. 

 

“I didn’t mean that. I mean that they’re mine as in I found them…” He had to stop to take a deep breath, “I have to take them back. Or else they’ll die.” This man seemed unphased. Uncaring. It made Adam’s little rage burn up again. 

 

“I really don’t care, kid. These are mine now. I can live off of these for weeks. What are you even going to do with a fucking dragon? Five dragons? They’ll eat you before you have the chance to give them cute little names.” The man left the defensive position, and into an offensive position. 

 

Before he could follow up his threatening body language, or continue talking any kind of venom, Galaeth came charging in. Adam took several paces back, and the beast put himself between Adam and the rude man. He let out a bellow, every sharp tooth bared, spit flying. The man could feel the heat coming from this creatures belly. For the first time in a long time, the man was shaken. Disoriented even. Galaeths sharp ears were pinned back, and though his maw closed, his lips were still curled back to expose teeth. A deep growl shook the earth beneath them. 

 

Adam was just sitting back, watching. He was quite pleased at this display, and glad for a chance to catch his breath. 

 

“Leave the boy alone.” Galaeth snarled, though Adam was the only one able to understand that. 

 

“These your babys?” The man asked worriedly, “Sorry about that, here you go. Just, I’ll just go, darling.” 

 

“They aren’t his.” Adam chimed in, now getting up to take his place beside Galaeth. Adam alone was just a boy, but beside Galaeth he felt like a hero of the old stories. 

 

“Not his? How do you know?” He realized how stupid he sounded after the words came out of his mouth. He couldn’t possibly be looking at a rider. Dragon rider? Just stories. It had to be. 

 

“This is Galaeth, we are Falder.” Falder was the term for a rider and his dragon. A special bond between the two that went deeper than a telepathic connection. The man seemed stunned by this, still trying to get his wits about him. The strange man decided he would be more careful at who he drew his sword to at a later date. 

 

“Who are you?” Adam inquired bluntly. He was certainly in no mood to be friendly now. 

 

“Names Nigel, could you uh. Ask your friend to quit looking at me like I’m lunch?” The following exchange was bizarre gibberish to him. Mostly gurgles from both the dragon and the boy’s throat. Galaeth did however relent, and Nigel was able to take a deep breath. Now for some smooth talking. 

 

“Would you like some help with these eggs then? I could help carry them. Anything really.” 

 

Adam was going to say now, but Galaeth interrupted him, 

 

“Let him help. I would love to give him a fun ride.” His tone was far too giddy, and Adam picked up that his draconic friend was being devious. 

 

“Fine, yes, you may help.” Adam was still curt, but began gathering the large eggs and putting them in a big satchel. Nigel timidly helped, nervously watching Galaeth just in case a Nigel morsel was due for snack time. 


End file.
